Facts of Life SVU Cross Over
by sonadoras
Summary: Alex, Olivia, Blair and Jo at Eastland.


Facts of Life SVU Crossover

I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. This is has not been beta-ed. PG or whatever the Facts of Life was back in the 80's.

Once again Blair and Jo got into their famous fights. They hadn t spoken to each other for two days. Natalie and Tootie were starting to get worried.

Jo was doing her trig homework at the library when she looked up from her book and saw a pretty blond looking at her. The blond smiled and Jo smiled back. The blond went on reading her book and Jo went back to doing her homework. A few days later Jo was looking for a reference book when someone bumped into her. She saw blond hair and assumed it was Blair. Watch it Blair! she said harshly. I m sorry. I didn t see you, the blond said.

Oh, no. I m so sorry, I thought you were Blair, my roommate. She s always bumping into me and getting up in my business. Sorry, for rambling. I m Jo. Jo held out her hand. The other girl took it and said, I m Alex. Alex, nice name. They don t tease you for having a guy s name? No. Do they tease you? Touch Alexandra Cabot, but you can call me Alex. Joanna Marie Polnachez. You can call me Jo. Jo blushed, looking down. Oh, hey your book. She picked it up and handed it to Alex. Oranges Aren t the Only Fruit? Are you vegetarian? No. It s not that kind of book, Alex said grabbing it out of Jo s hand. Look, I m really sorry for bumping into you. I should go. Wait Jo tried to stop Alex from leaving, but Alex rushed away. Jo smiled. She hoped to see Alex Cabot again, soon.

Tootie and Natalie were doing their homework after the dinner rush. Jo couldn t get Alex out of her head. She wanted to know everything about her. She tried to sound casual. Nat, Tootie, you guys know Alex Cabot? Alex Cabot? Oh you mean Alexandra. She s in my English class. Really smart, really rich, Nat said. I thought everyone here was rich, cept me, Jo said, trying to be funny. You don t understand, Jo. She s old money. Mayflower family. From the old country across the pond. She makes Blair look poor. Nat said, putting her arm around the tough girl. Why do you ask? Tootie asked. No reason. I just bumped into her at the library.

Blair strolled into the room. Nat, Tootie, she said, ignoring Jo, shouldn t you be doing your homework? What are you gossiping about? Alexandra Cabot, Nat said grinning. Oh, her, Blair drawled. Blair, are you jealous of Alexandra? Tootie asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. Blair laughed. Jealous? Why on earth would I be jealous of her? Because she s the one person at this school who s richer than you are. Oh, I hadn t noticed. Besides, I don t compete with girls who are younger than me.

Jo was shocked. Alex was richer than Blair. She couldn t wrap her head around it. Why did she have to fall for rich blonds who didn t know she existed.

Jo are you ok? Nat asked. Yeah, fine, why? You look pale. That s because she doesn t know which foundation to use, Blair replied when Jo didn t respond. I m going to the library, Jo said and walked out of the room.

As she passed the dorms, Jo saw Alex. Hey Alex, Jo called out. Hi Jo. I m really sorry for running off on you. No problem. Um, Why did you? Why did I run? Yeah. Well, I thought you wouldn t want to be seen with me, What? Why? My book. So you are a vegetarian. Alex smiled, No, I m not a vegetarian. You hang out with Blair Warner. Hangout is a strong word. She s my roommate. I hang out with Natalie and Tootie too. Jo, I ve seen you at the library and wanted to be friends with you. You re not stalking me are you? I actually wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you, Alex blurted. Jo stared at Alex, stunned. Look, I m sorry. I shouldn t have said that. Alex was about to run off again, when Jo grabbed her wrist. Nuh, ah. Not this time. You re not running away from me this time. Alex flinched. I m not going to hit you. Alex relaxed. I wanted to kiss you too. Jo looked around to make sure the coast was clear and kissed Alex on the cheek. Jo shrugged, We can makeout in a more private location.

Alex and Jo walked to the library. Is this your private location? Alex asked. The roof. It s my secret place. When I get home sick, I go there to look at the stars. I just have to remember to get back by curfew or Mrs. G will kill me.

You re telling me about your secret spot and we ve only known each other for a few minutes. I really want to make out with you, Jo said. You re such a tease, Alex laughed. Jo pulled Alex near and gave her a proper kiss. Wow, Alex said, breathless. You re not so bad yourself. Jo s wrist watch went off just as she was about to kiss Alex again. Oh, crap. I have tog et back or Mrs. G will ground me. Can we see each other again tomorrow? Sure it s a date. Lunch here on the roof. That would be awesome. Wait don t you um Work in the cafeteria. Yeah, but I have second lunch free. They kissed again and walked back to the dorms. The Cafeteria was the next building over. Mrs. Garrett was drinking her evening tea as Jo walked in. Jo, where have you been? The library Mrs. G. You left your books. Have you done your homework? Yes, Mrs. G. Finished all my homework. Just needed fresh air. Well, go on and get changed for bed young lady.

Jo wanted her lunch with Alex to be perfect. She got some chocolate from Natalie and wrapped them in a little box. She made finger sandwiches before her shift ended and walked over to the library with a large paper bag. She didn t want anyone to see her being obvious that she had a lunch date. Alex was special and she wanted to keep things private for now.

They ate in silence in the noonday, because they were both nervous. They sat together in the shade. The sandwiches were delicious Jo. Did you make them? Alex asked, breaking the silence. Yeah, Jo smiled, looking down at the pavement. Alex lifted Jo s chin with her finger and made her look up. It was delicious. Thank you for inviting me to lunch. Jo shyly smiled and leaned in to kiss Alex. You taste good, Jo said. I had tasty sandwiches. Jo s wrist watch beeped again. I think your watch doesn t want us making out. Does it have a lesbian alarm on it? No, I just can t be late to class. Oh, alright, Alex said pecking Jo s nose.

They cleaned up and walked down the steps from the roof the library holding hands. As they exited, they let go. Jo s hand felt cold without Alex s warm hands. After dinner, could you come by my dorm to hang out? Alex asked. I never thought you d ask. I ll be there are eight.

Jo tired to hide her grin all day, but nothing got past Natalie. Something is up with at girl, Nat said to Tootie while cleaning the dishes. Why? Just cause Jo didn t say anything to Blair when Blair insulted her doesn t mean anything is up with her. She could have a cold. She doesn t have a cold. There s no sneezing or coughing. Only a grin. Ok. She does look happy. But what s wrong with being happy? This is Jo we re talking about She s only happy when she s hitting someone. Well she s going out tonight. How do you know? Tootie looked at Natalie like she and three heads. I over heard Ho tell Mrs. G she s going to the dorms to hangout. The dorms? Jo doesn t hangout at the dorms. OOH! She must be meeting a guy from Bates Academy. Jo thinks Bates Boys are dweebs. Maybe there s a misunderstood Bates Boy that was sent here instead of juvie Nat, you watch too much movies. Come on Tootie. Our homework is done and it s Friday night. If nothing comes of this we can go see Cindy and Sue Ann. Okay, fine.

Jo went to Alex s dorm not knowing that Nat and Tootie were on her tail. If it were the Bronx her Spidey senses would be tingling, but here at Eastland, Jo only had Alex and her soft lips on her mind. Jo knocked on Alex s door. Alex answered and let her in. Jo tooke out the box of chocolates. I forgot to give these to you at lunch. They kinda melted. Dark chocolate. I had you pegged for milk. Jo shrugged. I got them from Natalie. Said I had a craving for chocolate. If you don t like them I love them. Thank you! Alex s dorm was on the first floor this semester. Tootie and Natalie had a clear view of the two girls kiss. Maybe they re practicing for boys, Tootie said. Tootie, that s not practicing! So Jo and Alex Jo and Alex are like Cindy and Sue Ann. Oh, okay. Okay. That s all you have to say? I m happy for them Nat. Jo s happy and that s all that matters. Right you are Tootie. Right you are, but let s go tell Blair. I want to see her face when she finds out.

Jo and Alex stopping kissing long enough to do some homework. Jo had fallen asleep on her open chemistry book, sitting at Alex s desk. Alex was reading the Wall Street Journal for her economics class and was lulled to sleep by an article on the price of gold. They both missed Jo s alarm for Jo to get back to her dorm on time.

Mrs. Garrett was getting worried. It was eleven o clock and Jo wasn t back yet. Her bike was still in the garage. It was not like the responsible girl Jo had become in the past year to miss curfew. Tootie and Natalie were going to inform Blair of Jo s romance with Alex, but couldn t get a word in while Blair spoke about her new boy toy. Mrs. Garrett knocked on the girls door. Girls, have you seen JO? She s not back yet. Tootie s eyes went wide. Natalie just looked down. Girls, are you hiding something? No, Mrs. Garrett. Why do you say that? Natalie asked when Tootie was too tongue tied to say anything. Tootie? Do you know something? Well She must be at the library doing something boring, Blair said. Blair, spending time studying isn t boring, Mrs. Garrett chided. Well it shouldn t be. Now Tootie, Natalie if you know something, spill. Well Tootie, that s the second well you ve said. Spit it out. She s in Alex Cabot s dorm room. What was so hard about that? Mrs. Garrett asked, slightly exasperated. I m going to check to see if Jo is still there and just lost track of time. Mrs. Garrett, I don t think you should, Nat said. Jo missed curfew and I m very worried. Now you three get to sleep.

When Mrs. Garrett left the room, Blair asked, Why are Jo and Alexandra Cabot hanging out? Well

Mrs. G knocked on Alex s door and Alex was the first to wake up. She opened the door, Mrs. Garrett? Why are you here? It s eleven thirty and Jo missed curfew. She s we were studying and her alarm. We missed her alarm. Oh god it s my fault Mrs. Garrett. Nonsense, Alex. I know Jo is very punctual and things happen. Alex blushed slightly. Poor Jo, she must be so tired. I feel bad waking her, Mrs. Garrett said. Could you let her sleep here tonight and tell her to come home first thing in the morning? Sure Mrs. Garrett. Um, Jo won t be in trouble tomorrow will she? Mrs. Garrett smiled reassuringly. No Alexandra. She won t be in trouble. Alex. Call me Alex. Good night Alex, Mrs. Garrett said, putting a blanket on Jo. Alex kissed Jo on the top of her head. Alex grinned as she went back to her bed, listening to Jo softly snoring. At least I get to sleep with you in my room once, Alex said out loud. Good night Jo.

Back at the girls room, Blair didn t want to talk about Jo. She wanted the brunette out of her head. Jo drove her nuts. Her accent, her boorish behavior, her motorcycle, her snoring, the oil smell and stains the girls left everywhere. Talk aobut diesel dyke! Whoa! Where did that come from? I don t know if Jo was that way. JO almost married Eddie. She was straight. She had to be. There was no way. No. Stop it Blair. Stop thinking out Jo s sexuality. Year of training stopped the smirk that was forming on Blair s lips. Blair, earth to Blair, Nat said, waving her hand in front of Blair s face. What is it Natalie? Don t you want to know what we know? asked Tootie. I know what you all know and I know even more! retorted Blair. No, we mean about Jo, Nat said. Jo, Jo, Jo. Is she all everyone ever thinks about? Blair said, exasperated. No, but we know something juicy. What s juicy to the two of you? Nat s pirate books? How do you know ? Tootie! I didn t tell Blair about your books or your muscle magazines, Tootie said holding her hands up in defense. They re exercise magazines. Yeah, with pictures of muscle bound men in really short shorts. Blair thought she could get away from the conversation about Jo, but no such luck. Jo reads them too, Nat huffed. She s got tight abs and arms that have that vein popping out across her bicep. Jo s arms were exceptional and Blair did sneak a peak at Jo s abs from time to time, hoping no one would notice in gym class. Blair sighed. Ok, I give. What about Jo? She, uh, you tell her Tootie! What? Why me? You re older. You tell her. Blair glared at the two younger girls. Jo was making out with Alex Cabot! They both blurted at the same time. What do you mean making out? Make out, you know , first base, Nat chuckled. They were kissing in Alex s room.

How do you tow know this? We kinda followed her thinking she met a guy from Bates Academy. Those weenies? Maybe she was practicing, Blair said hoping to sound casual. Her heart had sunk into her stomach. In that moment , Blair knew why she fought so much with Jo. It was a primal attraction she couldn t deal with. She d lost Jo even before she knew she wanted her. It s serious Blair and I think it s nice that Jo found someone, Tootie said, putting her had on Blair s shoulder. You re okay with it? Blair was surprised the youngest of their group was so open. Sure, my aunt s a lesbian. You love who you love Blair. Are you okay Blair? Nat asked. Sure. Fine. Are you sure? Blair nodded, as she sat down on her bed. It s getting late, we should get to sleep. Nat turned off the light.

Blair lay in her bed, a rear ran down the side of her face. She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. Oh Jo, I m too oate, Blair thought. The one time I shouldn t be fashionably late, I am.

Jo woke up with a start. This wasn t her desk. Oh god! She looked around, the blanket fell off her shoulders. Alex stirred, waking from her sleep. Jo, chill. Mrs. Garrett came by and said you could stay the night. You were already asleep. Alex looked at the clock. It was midnight. If you promise to keep your hands to yourself you can sleep in my bed.. I should Jo, Alex interrupted her. If you go back now, you might wake the other girls . How are you going to explain coming in at midnight? Alright. I m too tired to argue. Alex got up off her bed and got clothes for Jo to change into. She liked baggy shirts, but on Jo they fit her perfectly in all the right places. Alex kissed Ho on the cheek and said, Good night.

Both girls blushed. Alex turned off the lights. Jo was already asleep again. Alex lay next to her and let Jo s breathing lull her to sleep.

Jo woke up early, her body clock was use to getting up at a certain time to get breakfast ready for the girls of Eastland. She looked over at Alex sleeping. She looked like an angel. Not wanting to disturb Alex, Jo quietly crept out of bed and changed back into the clothes she had on the night before. She gathered her books and wrote a note for Alex.

Alex, Thanx for letting me crash in you bed. Love Jo.

Alex was beginning to stir. Jo s warmth was a comfort to her and Jo s absence made the bed cold. Jo draped the blanket over Alex and walked out of the room.

Jo stood out side of Mrs. Garrett s room and knocked on the door. Come in, Mrs. Garrett said. Jo walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. She smiled sheepishly. Mrs. G I wanted to say how sorry I was that I missed curfew and I know I m grounded.

Jo. Jo. Relex. I had a very nice talk with Alex last night. You talked with Alex? Yes. She s a very nice girl. I asked her to tlet you sleep inher room because you looked so tired, Jo, and I wasn t about to carry you back here. I will explain to the others that this is a one time thing. You can t make a habit out of sleeping over at Alex s dorm. Thanks Mrs. G. They hugged. Now, get changed and get to work.

The others were still asleep when Jo walked into the room. Blair pretended to be asleep as Jo gathered her toiletries to take a shower. She used the two in one shampoo and conditioner. Neanderthal, Blair whispered a sad smile forming on her lips. Blair had gotten use to the smell of Jo s shampoo and would have to admit, but not in public that she actually liked the smell. It was Jo s scent. Blair hoped Jo wasn t in too much trouble for missing curfew.

Olivia Benson stood outside of Alex s room, not knowing what to do. She was fidgeting. Olivia Benson never fidgeted. Alex Cabot had a way of making her nervous. Olivia wanted to explain. She needed Alex to understand last year, she had to get away from her mother. Almost eloping with her mother s student wasn t the smartest thing she ever did, but Olivia was desperate. He mother s drinking wasn t something she wanted to handle anymore. Being in love with Alex Cabot was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. Olivia took out the letter she had written Alex on the train ride to Peekskill and shoved it under the door. She prayed Alex would at least read the letter and walked back to her own dorm.

Alex saw someone was outside her door and thought it was Jo. She was about to open the door when an envelope was slipped under. She immediately recognized the handwriting. Olivia! Alex froze. Olivia was back. She held the envelope in her hands tears already forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

Dear Alex, I know I have hurt you when I left last summer. You must have heard I almost eloped with Jason. I didn t love him. I just thought I could get away from my mother if I married him. I was afraid of my feelings for you and I came to realize that I love you. You re the one who makes me smile when I am at my lowest. You ve always had my heart. You ve probably moved on and I hope you are happy. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I am truly sorry. Olivia.

As Olivia walked back to her dorm room tears were in her eyes. She didn t know how to deal with Alex.

Alex ran out of her room after Olivia.

Olivia! Alex yelled. Olivia stopped and turned around. Alex looked pissed. Alex walked up to Olivia, toe to toe with the older girl and got in her face. Um, Hi Alex, Olivia said sheepishly. Hi Alex That s all I get. A letter and Hi Alex? I know you re angry Anger doesn t come close to what I m feeling right now. Olivia flinched. She didn t want things to be over. If it was over, it was her own fault, but she still wanted to be friends. Alex brought her had up to Olivia s cheek. I love you too, she whispered, as she pulled Olivia into a soft kiss. They looked into each other s eyes. All was forgiven and they kissed again.

A few yards away Nat and Tootie were walking back to the cafeteria. Tootie! Nat whispered excitedly. What Nat? Nat just pointed. Tootie looked to where Nat was pointing at just in time to see Alex lean in and kiss Olivia.

Is that? It s Alex and Olivia. Who s Olivia? She s in my journalism class. You know, now that I think about it she reminds me of Jo.

JO! They both exclaimed. Poor Jo, Tootie said. She falls in love with a girl and her heart is crushed like a soda can. Tootie, we can t tell her. Why not? Jo might kill the messengers. Nat, I can t keep this on the inside. I m going to explode. Well explode away. I don t want to get punched by Jo.

Jo went to Alex s dorm after her dinner shift.

Alex had already told Olivia about Jo. They both went through a box of Kleenex. Now it was time to tell Jo about Olivia.

Jo knew something was up when Alex opened the door. Alex, what happened? You ve been crying. Did someone hurt you? Jo saw Olivia standing in the room and rushed her. Did you hurt Alex? What? NO! Get off me! Jo! Alex tried to keep Jo from slugging Olivia, but got an elbow to the face instead. Alex fell back. Olivia ran past Jo to Alex s side. Oh god Alex, I think your nose is broken. Olivia it was a accident. Please don t tell anyone how I got this. Jo can t get into trouble. Besides, it s my fault. Olivia glared at Jo. Will you tow just help me to the nurses office before I bleed to death? Please. I don t expect you to be friends, but try to be civil. Jo, I m sorry for not telling you about Olivia. If we were back in the Bronx you d be dead meat, Jo said. Dead meat? You re the one hitting the wrong person. That was an accident. Besides, you wouldn t last 10 minutes in the Bronx. Yeah, well you wouldn t last five in Hell s Kitchen. Jo and Olivia glared at each other. Would you please stop. Any other time this butch off would be hot, but my face hurts! Alex said her voice rising.

The nurse looked at Alex. Miss Cabot, I haven t seen you in quite a while. How have you been? Been better, Alex mumbled. We ll have you fixed up in no time. Olivia and Jo walked Alex back to her room in silence. Jo excused herself from Alex s room. She wanted to cry. Jo ran as fast as she could, hoping her tears wouldn t fall until she was alone. Jo ran for the only refuge she had at Eastland, the library.

Blair had to return some books and was wandering the stacks, not wanting to go back to her room. She was trying not to think about Jo and Alex together. Her feelings for the Neanderthal were confusing her. Blair heard someone crying in the next row. She rounded the corner and saw Jo sitting on the floor crying. Blair had never seen the tough girl cry. Jo always seemed emotionally tough as she was on the outside. She took a deep breath and went to her friend. Without a word, she put her arms around the wounded girl. Blair expected to be clobbered, but Jo clung to her and cried even harder. After wiping Jo s tears away Blair took out her concealer from her pocket and up it on Jo s face. Jo looked at Blair, Why are you doing this? She asked. Because you re my friend. Jo smiled in what felt like years. 


End file.
